


The Bet

by Chausie_Morgan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classroom Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts Era, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, My First Smut, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Shameless Smut, Smut, Students, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chausie_Morgan/pseuds/Chausie_Morgan
Summary: Snape is on her seventh year at Hogwarts and just lost a bet she made with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.What the Gryffindors will ask her in return?The story happens at their last year in Hogwarts, they are no minors, hope you enjoy it. :P
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 24
Kudos: 140





	The Bet

The three students were alone inside an empty classroom, privacy and silence spells already up. A tall Slytherin girl with straight jet-black hair on neck's length was sitting cross-legged on the professor's empty desk. In front of her stood up two lads, both of them Gryffindors and taller than her. She had a brooding expression while the other two had smug smirks tugging on their lips.

  
  


The one facing her directly was Sirius Black, gray eyes and black wavy hair, just a little longer than hers. By his side was his cursed werewolf friend, Remus Lupin, the taller person in the room, his hair was short with a chestnut-brown color, his eyes hazel and he had small scars on his face and arms.

  
  


"So..." Sirius was the one to break the silence. "You lost the bet... are you gonna pay the price?" He opened a smile, gaze locked on Snape’s face while she stared a random desk far away from them, clearly avoiding eye contact.

  
  


"You two are gonna mock me forever, aren't you?" Her voice was insecure and her face a little flushed. They were already clear about how they wanted to be paid by Snape. Part of her wasn't so against the idea because they were pretty attractive, at the same time they were from a rival House and always disturbing her peace, in particular Sirius Black.

  
  


"Don't be silly, how could we mock you for that?" Lupin spoke softly, his voice low and hoarse. He gave a step forward and put a hand on the desk, leaning a little closer to her. Snape hold her breath a little when he tug a lock of raven hair behind her ear, the small gesture made her heart skip a beat. He inhaled slowly and she knew he was analyzing her scent.

  
  


_'Damn werewolf!'_ Her jaw clenched a little, trying to control the urges she felt so near him, his presence was more intoxicating near full moons. Snape discovered his secret on her third year, noticing how on the edge he turned to be on days closer to his transformation. Lupin was usually timid and reserved, but few days before the full moon he turned to be more intimidating, explosive and bold. It was like an wild animal was trapped inside of him, impatient to be set loose.

  
  


"It will be a secret between the three of us," Sirius spoke again with a mischievous smile. He was observing the way Lupin was staring the girl with a famine expression. The werewolf was doing his best to maintain his composure. Sirius was totally aware of the effects the Slytherin caused on his friend, the wolf inside of Remus felt heavily attracted by Snape's perfume and was completely bewitched by her. Each month was harder and harder for the Marauders to keep Lupin far away from Snape. And now he was about to get a taste from her as he longed for all these last years.

  
  


"You promise?" Snape stared up at Sirius with intensity. He look down her rose mouth and couldn't help himself of licking his lower lip. He was conscious he had a gaze similar as Remus'.

  
  


"I'll keep my word if you keep yours... One must always honor a bet, right?" Sirius raised his eyebrows.

  
  


"Fine!" Snape huffed and Lupin breath out a chuckle. The girl had no idea how cute she was when irritated, that's why Black was always teasing her.

  
  


Sirius lift her chin and sealed the promise of secrecy with a brief kiss on her mouth and waited for Remus to do the same, eager to savour the witch as much as he pleased. He won the bet after all, so he had the right to appreciate his prize first.

  
  


Remus took her face in his hand, pressing her cheeks and making her turn her face at his direction. He sealed the promise with her as well, lingering there and deepening the kiss. His demanding mouth took her by surprise but she didn't protest, kissing him back with desire.

  
  


"Stop that, I am the first!" Sirius shoved Remus, pushing him away from her. Snape's breath was uneven and her face was tinged in pink. Sirius had no idea if seeing the witch like that made him more angrier or horny.

  
  


The werewolf's brows furrowed with the interruption, but then he opened a wolfish grin. "Sorry, Sirius... she want us too, I couldn't resist..." He approached her again, basking in her scent. "She smells like heaven..."

  
  


Sirius shoved him away again before he tried to steal another kiss and Remus let out a lowly growl in protest. He was still very close, but would respect the chosen order obediently. Black pushed her body on his, getting her off her sitting position but with her butt still leaning against the desk, wanting her to stand up on her feet.

  
  


"Is this true, kitten?" He took her tie off with a smug smirk, unbuttoning her shirt. Her face was red and she averted his eyes, too shy to answer his question. "Tell me exactly what you want us to do with you..." She bit her lower lip when he kissed the right side of her neck, Snape was trying to suppress any noise from coming out of her. Sirius kept teasing her there, sucking her neck and giving small bites, wanting to hear his name coming out from her lovely lips. He saw by his peripheral vision Remus coming closer to her again. The werewolf's impatient behavior was starting to piss him off and he was about to complain when he heard the delicious sound of her moan. Lupin sucked her earlobe on her left side, their ministrations combined made it impossible for her to hold herself.

  
  


"She is really cute, isn't she, Sirius?" Remus whispered near her ear, making the hair of her arms stand. Sirius pressed his body against hers, already uncomfortable inside his trousers.

  
  


"If you don't tell me what you want, I'll have to guess by myself..." Sirius spoke tenderly, caressing her cheek while Remus licked her neck on her left side. Her eyes closed and her breathing was fast. Sirius bit the crook of her neck on the opposite side where Remus was and she moaned again. Remus groaned.

  
  


"Check how wet she is, Sirius, I can smell it," Remus said, a hand on her waist, trying to pull her skirt down.

  
  


"Back off, Remus!" Sirius slammed a hand against Remus shoulder and the werewolf backed away, looking cross at Sirius, but respecting his rights. Sirius was angered with his werewolf friend trying to take control of the situation, but he did what he asked anyway. His mouth latched onto her neck while he pulled her skirt up and her knickers down just a little. His fingers slid between her folds and she gasped. Snape tried to press her face into Sirius chest to muffle her voice. Sirius let out a chuckle, rubbing his fingers against her entrance.

  
  


"She is drenched." He lift up his hand to show his friend and Remus eyes darkened. Snape opened her mouth to protest, embarrassed, and Sirius licked the fingers soaked with her juices, staring at her intently. She could only stare back at him with her lips parted, her chest rising up and down.

  
  


"You are so sexy, Snape..." Sirius whispered in her ear and nibbled her neck.

  
  


"Shut up, pervert!" She quipped with a shaken voice, making Sirius breath out a laugh. The Slytherin was too proud to 'surrender' and admit how much she was loving all of that.

  
  


"Let me taste her too..." Remus said with a pleading voice, his mouth almost touching her ear.

  
  


Sirius was about to shove him off of her again when he had an idea.

  
  


"What do you think about it, kitten?" Sirius asked with a raspy voice, his lips brushing her ear. "Do you think he deserve to prepare you up for me?" He pressed his erection against her stomach and nibbled her earlobe. "If you ask nicely I will let him play a little with you, even though he only got the second place in our bet," He bit her more fiercely and her body contorted in delight. She pulled his hair weakly to whisper in his ear.

  
  


"Please, Sirius, let him touch me a little–"

  
  


"And you dare to call me a pervert?" Sirius scoffed, playfully. "You are so dirty, Snape..."

  
  


Sirius took off her knickers and her shirt, letting her only with a bra and the skirt, giving a step back to allow some space for Remus who stared lustfully at her face. Snape shut her eyes closed while Remus caressed her slit with his fingers, slowly and gently at first and then increasing his speed while reading her expression. She cried in pleasure when Remus slid his middle finger inside her and Sirius shoved him off again.

  
  


"Out, Moony! Now is my turn..." Sirius opened a malicious smile, while the werewolf distanced himself a little from them. Remus licked his fingers clean like he took them out of a honey pot.

  
  


Sirius put himself on his knees in front of Snape and pulled her skirt up. He lapped his tongue up and down on her slit, making lewd noises, and then he focused on her clit, licking and sucking slowly at first, building up the intensity until she started to moan.

  
  


Remus was partially sitting on the professor's desk, holding Snape by the waist with one hand and caressing her breasts with the other, sucking her neck and giving weak bites from time to time.

  
  


Snape's mind gone blank and she found her release in record time by the hands of such diligent lovers. She climaxed crying out Sirius name.

  
  


Snape yelped, pulling Sirius off of her with her knees. "Lupin, that hurts!" She scolded, slapping a hand on her neck. Black rolled his eyes, thinking maybe it was a mistake to bring Remus along when his inside wolf was more agitated than usual.

  
  


"Sorry," Remus said with a frown. "I didn't like hear you saying his name like that..."

  
  


"You aren't respecting our agreement, Moony," Sirius spat angrily. The last thing he needed this moment was to witness the jealousy of a werewolf. "I won the bet, you got the second place and Snape lost it," He stood up and pressed his index finger on Remus chest.

  
  


Lupin didn't recoiled, just glared at him in silence, puffing up his chest. The Marauders are his pack and even though James was the one who seemed in command of everything, the alpha was actually the werewolf and in his true position of leadership, he hated insubordination or being confronted. His temper was also worsened near full moons, but lucky Sirius, Remus was a man of his word and had to honor his place on the bet.

  
  


"Stop fighting, you two," Snape intervened. "And you come here." She pulled Sirius by his necktie, her face flushed in an expression full of sin. "I have an idea," She whispered near Sirius' ear in a way both of them would hear and sucked the skin under his jaw making him let out a soft sigh. Remus put himself besides them, watching the witch taking control of the situation. She stared Lupin, full of lust. She wasn't sated yet and her body was full of desire, specially with the tall werewolf devouring her with his gaze. Snape was a different person when horny and she kept her gaze locked with Remus at the same time she was teasing Sirius, licking and kissing his neck. Black was completely oblivious about how the witch was provoking the werewolf using him, only revelling in the way she was being so affectionate with him for the first time in his life. Sirius and Snape were declared enemies since their first day of classes. He felt like he was in a dream and he didn't want to wake up, being sucked and licked on his neck the exact way he loved, like the witch had years of baggage doing that with him, not like it was their first time together, the Gryffindor was completely ensnared by the Slytherin and the way his skin reacted by her touches.

  
  


Snape pulled Sirius by his hair with one hand using the other to guide his hand to her back, so he could took off her bra. She licked Sirius' earlobe, still leering at Remus, who was now smirking. Apparently the werewolf was fond of mean girls.

  
  


Sirius hold Snape by her hips and made her sit on the desk, kissing her hungrily as she kissed back with the same intensity, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He took of his tie and unbuttoned his trousers while the witch continued to kiss him, her arms around his neck.

  
  


Sirius lifted her hips a little and pressed the tip of his cock on her slit, rubbing it to lubricate on her juices, her nails scratching the skin of his back. He was thick and even though she was soaked wet, he had some trouble to penetrate her in that position. When he managed to do it, he sheathed himself all inside of her, making her mewl.

  
  


Black lifted her tights up, making her lie down."So tight and wet for me," He took his cock off of her just to slip inside again with a fast thrust, making she yelp. "If I knew your pussy was so delicious I would've try to fuck you sooner,". He kissed her mouth and swallowed her moans, building up a vigorous pace until her walls adjusted better around him.

  
  


As much as Sirius wanted to take his time to enjoy all of Snape alone, the fact was he felt a little uncomfortable making sex in front of Remus, and was almost impossible to focus all his attention on the girl being completely aware of his friend watching them. They also couldn't spend all afternoon fucking the witch, unfortunately. Sirius already made her cum, so he though he could be a little selfish about his own pleasure.

  
  


Sirius stopped to kiss the witch and parted from her a little, so he could set up a more intense and fast pace. He hold her face by the cheeks with one hand and glanced Remus for a brief moment. He understood the message.

  
  


Sirius thrust himself inside of her in a punishing pace while Remus gave attention to her mouth, neck and breasts, licking, sucking and touching them.

  
  


It was the first time Sirius was fucking a girl so roughly, but she didn't complain or ask him to stop at any moment, her moans being muffled a little by Remus' lips while Snape pulled the werewolf's hair and clawed his back and shoulders. It was so hot seeing Snape like that, squirming under him and unable to contain herself. Black was only taking longer to find his release at this pace thanks to the presence of other male on the room, disturbing his concentration, but at least she seemed to enjoyed it as much as himself.

  
  


Sirius's grip on her hips tightened and he rut her brutally, with erratic movements. He finished after sheathing himself all inside of her with a quick thrust, filling her insides with his seed, letting out a constrained moan. Remus gave them space while Sirius enjoyed his last moments inside of her, his gray eyes skimming over her body while he caressed gently her thighs. She was beautiful staring him up like that, so disgruntled, with cheeks so pink and lips so red, her breathing more labored than his. He finally pulled himself off of her and observed his cum dripping out from her cunt. He smiled at that vision.

  
  


Sirius adjusted his trousers and sat down on a chair, giving space for Remus. Considering how impatient his friend was, he though he would fuck Snape on the spot as soon as possible, but he didn't.

  
  


Remus used his wand to clean her from Sirius and made her sit on the table, then he kissed her sweetly and slowly on the mouth, giving her some time to recover and caught her breath.

  
  


After a few minutes, Remus made her stood up and shifted her, so he could embrace her from behind, her bare back touching the front of his shirt, her hands flat on the table. The werewolf took his time kissing her neck while his hands explored her body, one skimming over her ribs and belly while the other teased her around the hips, thighs and bottom.

  
  


The werewolf lapped her neck with his tongue and nipped at the crook of her neck, one hand playing with her boobs while the other was descending down to touch her between her legs.

  
  


"If you are so tight as Sirius said, I'll have to be careful with you..." Remus pressed himself at her rear so she could feel his hardness. Snape widened her eyes in surprise with the volume and put her hand behind so she could touch him to check better, even with his trousers still on him. He was huge. "Do you think you can take me, love?" He asked with a whisper near her ear.

  
  


"Oh my, Remus... are you a half-giant or what?!" Snape asked with a grin in her lips but the tone of her voice was a little concerned. "Do you think it will fit?"

  
  


Lupin kissed her jaw and put his thumb on her mouth until she opened it a little. "If it's too much for you, you can use your pretty lips," He pressed his thumb inside and Snape sucked it, drawing a rumbling sound from his throat. The witch felt his harsh breath on the nape of her neck, sending shivers all over her body. Remus let her suck and lick more of his finger, emulating how she would do with his manhood.

  
  


From where Sirius was, Remus was covering most of Snape's slim frame, but he could hear them well. Sirius was comfortable with his own size and even struggled a little to penetrate the girl, so he took pity on Snape, about to fuck a well-endowed werewolf just few days near full moon. In his concept, Remus could be anything now, except gentle. The witch would be lucky if she could walk after making out with his friend. Not that he can transform now into his werewolf form or anything like that, but in days like this, Remus is more on the edge, impatient and brute. No way Black intended to intervene with the couple like Remus did when was his turn. The last thing he want to do is to put himself between a horny werewolf and the girl he wanted to fuck for ages. He also has no interest to see his friend naked, but it was better to stay a little longer with them in case things get out of control, so Sirius stayed there, more hearing than watching, just peeping from time to time to see Snape's cute face.

  
  


Lucky Snape, Sirius was wrong about Remus, at least in some aspects. As much as impatient Remus could be to fuck her senseless, he was also enjoying to savour and explore her. And no matter how brute he could be near full moons, he was still a gentleman and would hurt Snape only the amount she would allow him to.

  
  


Remus made Snape bent over the desk on her elbows, holding her by her hips. He let her put a knee on the professor's chair, it would be good for her to have some support. Lupin ran his hand up and down her sides, appreciating how smooth her skin is. He slid his index finger along her spine, making her arch her back and let out a long sigh, it was fun to play with her body. Remus wasn't experienced with woman like Sirius was, but he was very instinctive, particularly towards Snape.

  
  


Remus put his middle finger inside her without ceremony, Snape biting her lower lip to suppress her voice. He hummed while rubbing her insides and exploring her most sensitive spots, he groaned each time he felt her walls pulsating around his finger. He slid his finger out to play with her labia and her clit, observing her reactions when he stroke with more intensity or pressure. He let her on the edge and refused to give her the release she wanted. She let out an impatient huff, making him chuckle lowly.

  
  


Remus dipped his nails on the soft flesh of her hips, making Snape clench her jaw trying to muffle a moan. "Feeling impatient, love?" Remus ascended his hand along her spine, scratching just superficially her skin with his nails, making her contort her body under him. When he reached the nape of her neck he squeezed it a little, making her shudder. Lupin heard his name whispered by her mouth. He dipped his fingers under her scalp and pulled her hair slightly, making her moan softly in pleasure. "You were so mean to me," He leaned down to suck her earlobe, making her yelp. "You deserve to be punished a little," Lupin lapped the back of her neck with his tongue, turning Snape into a mess, one hand holding her head, her cheek pressed on the table, while he unzipped his trousers with the other.

  
  


Lupin pulled down his pants just enough to free himself, his breathing hot and harsh near her ear while he rubbed his shaft at her entrance, sucking and nipping not so gently at her neck, drawing lewd noises from Snape. He put only his tip inside and when she bucked her hips so he could enter her, he pulled away, making her groan in frustration again.

  
  


"Bad girls need to beg," He said near her ear, rubbing the head of his cock on her clit. She shut her eyes closed, gritting her teeth in anger.

  
  


"Don't be absurd!" She snarled and cried out in pain and pleasure when he bit the crook of her neck, keeping his mouth there, hurting and soothing her delicate skin, while she struggled trying to make him penetrate her, pressing herself against him each time he popped his tip inside her. Of course Remus was much stronger than her and was the one in control, at the same time they were enjoying their dominance game.

  
  


Snape's neck was red and full of lovebites when she though Remus finally gave up, filling her with much more than the head of his cock, making her cry out his name with a strangled voice. He pulled out. "Beg." He demanded, one of his hands squeezing gently the front part of her neck while he nipped her jaw. "Beg me to fuck this tiny pussy of yours."

  
  


"P-please, Remus," Snape finally surrendered. "Fuck me, I want to feel you inside of me, Remus." Snape felt his lips tugging in a smirk. He kissed her cheek and slipped inside her soaked cunt, a little fast at the beginning, but more carefully after he was further inside. He stopped when she protested in discomfort, pulling out and in, until she was able to accommodate him more.

  
  


She thought he would be more wilder than Sirius, yet it was quite the contrary. Remus rocked his hips against her in a slower rhythm, obviously constraining himself a lot being very patient with her. When he was able to keep a steady pace without making her feel uncomfortable, he pressed his middle finger on her clit, just brushing it at first, building up the intensity of his touch little by little. Sometimes he bit her a little more fiercely than he should, but he stopped as soon as she complained about the pain.

  
  


Snape felt the bliss of her second orgasm mewling his name, the werewolf still pumping himself in her, her walls clamping around him making him growl. Her body was far too sensitive and trying to escape from his hold, but he kept her firmly under him, the witch calling his name in extreme agony and pleasure. Snape felt the hot splurt of his cum inside her just after Remus tensed and then jerked, her pussy still spasming, sending jolts of pleasure all over her body.

  
  


The werewolf released his soft cock from her and leaned down to kiss her shoulder and her neck, sweetly. He asked if she was okay and she only nodded, too tired to talk. Remus pulled her slim body to his and sat down on the professor's chair. Snape kept on his lap with her eyes closed while he ran his fingers through her messed hair.

  
  


Sirius observed his friend cuddling the Slytherin feeling a twist in his stomach, full of jealousy. However, he was too proud to admit even for himself he wanted to hold his Slytherin rival on his arms just like Remus was doing. He broke the silence. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but is better if we leave before James and Peter find us, James will probably finish his Quidditch train session soon." Black and Lupin exchanged glances, both of them aware of the trouble they would have if James found the three of them in the same room with the Marauders Map.

  
  


Sirius came a little closer of them, staring Snape. He thought about giving her a last kiss, but he wasn't crazy to touch the girl while his werewolf friend seemed so possessive. "I'll go out first," His voice almost faltered when Snape fluttered her eyes open to stare up at him. "It's better for each of you to leave with a gap of five to ten minutes," Black adjusted his tie, wanting to say lots of things to the girl, but too shy and proud to do so. "See you around, Snape. Count me in if you want to lost another bet," He winked at the girl who glared back at him and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

  
  


Lupin chuckled with her livid expression. He pulled her chin up to face him and stole a kiss from her lips. Snape didn't pulled him away and they enjoyed each others taste a little more.

  
  


Remus was the one to stop their kiss. He took his wand to clean Snape and all the 'evidence' of the trio's love encounter from the desk, the table and the floor. He felt his face flushing when his eyes settled down on the hickeys he made on her neck.

  
  


Seeing his expression, Snape put a palm over her neck, where her skin was stinging a little. "It is too bad?"

  
  


"Sorry, I got carried away... I think you can make it vanish with a potion for bruises or something, but at least I think you can hide with your hair and clothes."

  
  


A smirk tugged on Snape lips seeing the werewolf suddenly so embarrassed. "Okay, then."

  
  


The werewolf caressed her back and nuzzled her cheek. "I wish we could spend more time together, but Sirius is right, soon James will start looking for me."

  
  


Snape stood up, saying nothing and took her clothes from the floor, straightening them before wearing, an awkward silence leering over the classroom, while Lupin adjusted his clothes, his hair and checked if he truly cleaned everything.

  
  


He cleared his throat to caught the girl's attention and when Snape looked up at him, he had a flush on his neck and ears. It was fun to see a huge lad like him shying away so easily, she had to bit the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from smirking. "I actually liked a lot to be with you today," Remus said, stuttering a little at the beginning. "Can we see each other again some other time? It can be at the library if you wish," He added quickly, to let it clear he wasn't just interested in sex.

  
  


"I'll think about it," Snape said with a mysterious smirk and Lupin nodded in understanding.

  
  


"Well, I'll be going then, I hope to see you soon!" Remus stared her for a few seconds and decided to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. He opened the door and observed carefully if there was anybody at the corridor, then he left, shutting the door behind him.

  
  


It was incoherent Lupin acting so bashful just after being so dominant and provocative while fucking her. It was also strange to see Black acting the way he did today, she never expected him being a little sweet and trying to pleasure her like he did. Snape was now seeing the two Gryffindors with a renewed perspective, even though they were stupid enough to believe a Slytherin would bet to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother language and I'm still learning, if you spot any mistakes, please tell me! Also, this is my first time writing smut, please be nice with me! <3
> 
> This is a random idea I had, not related with my stories with Titania Snape and was the third time I've tried to write it... I always had a block at the same part. @_@
> 
> I know maybe some people don't consider this a true threesome, but it was their first time doing this and they were a little shy. (?)
> 
> I don't make werewolves the same way as J. K. Rowling and I took the liberty of making Lupin slightly different and not sick all the time. (It will be like it in all my future stories with him)
> 
> Check my other stories!
> 
> [The Animagus' Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884748/chapters/62899237)
> 
> [The Dark Lord, The Witch and The Time-Portal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695441/chapters/56892109)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://chausiemorgan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
